Sonic Reacts to Smile HD, Pinkie Pantsu, and Cupcakes
by JZTSmokenem
Summary: Sonic was having a bad day, so eventually his friends visit him and decided to watch some My Little Pony videos in order to make him feel better, but it didn't gone too well. ONE SHOT!


Hello guys! This is JZTSmokenem here! Its been a while since Everyone Loves Gumball was in progress. So now, here's a rearranged version of this fanfic, Sonic Reacts to Smile HD, Pinke Pantsu, and Cupcakes. Enjoy the one-shot!

* * *

 _In Station Square, inside Sonic's House..._

* * *

Inside the house, Sonic wasn't in a cheering mood. He is reading several papers about his performances for not only the franchise, but also his stay around Station Square. "Aw man!" He says in frustration, after reading his papers of taxes and payments. "Look at all these bills! I can't believe this! I've save those sorry asses from Egghead like a bunch of times and this is what I got as a thank you?!" Sighing in disbelief, he calms down and said in disappointment, "Just why?! Well, maybe this is what I get for driving over their speed limit, but I don't care."

Then, he heard a knocking on the door. _I haves visitors already?_ He thought. _I hope it's not Amy asking me to marry her again. Too bad I don't have the damn guts to tell her how I feel nowadays._ As quick as a wink, he heads to door, opens it, and sees Tails, his best friend. At the very least for the Blue Blur, this visit from his best friend might cheer him up.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said with a smile, as he enters the house.

"Hey Tails! How's it going?" Sonic responded back with a smile.

"Going good actually." The fox says as he sits down on the couch. " Also, I brought some friends along."

 _New friends already?!_ Sonic thought, thinking he meant some new friends. "Whoa! You met some new friends already?"

"No, Sonic. Not really." Tails said with a sweat drop.

"Hahaha! Nah, I'm just kidding. So anyway, whom do you bring along?" Asked Sonic, wondering why the fox came.

"Well, it's only Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver. They supposed to catch up any time now." Tails said with hesitation. _My dear god. Can those guys just hurry up?!_ He thought.

"Oh, them. Felt exactly guilty for leaving them behind since we headed to outer space." Sonic said in guilt. He remember he left the guys behind by mistake since after their space journey.

"Yeah. And you didn't give an explanation, did you?" Tails asked.

"No, I haven't." The blue hedgehog said. "It's a shame SEGA didn't let those guys catch up in the console. Guess is just only you and me."

"That's true." Tails agreed.

"Yeah. But I am SO glad you didn't bring the girls along, man. I hope Amy acts up soon." Sonic says, who is now hesitated again.

Tails couldn't help it, but felt bad for his pal. Throughout the years, Sonic has not yet show any romance feelings to any girl he encounters. The fox is now fed with Sonic kept running away from the pink hedgehog. _When is he going to learn that she somewhat matters to him?_ He thought.

"Sonic, you know how she goes. Besides, she isn't stopping anytime soon."

"Damn it." Sonic complained.

Then, both hedgehog and fox started hearing noises. They already know what's causing it.

"Is that them?" Sonic said in a confused face as he hear the noises getting more closer.

"Yep." said the irritated fox.

"Let me guess." Sonic realized with a facepalm. "Silver is still working at Pizza Hut, huh?"

"Yeah. Its only about 7 months since he's been there. And I bet you probably know the rest." Tails said. _Always him. When is everyone going to stop treating him this way? And always the pizza!_ He thought. Eventually, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles headed inside the house. Once again, Silver get his butt whooped by the Ultimate Life Form, for whatever reasons. The time-traveling hedgehog is now groaning, for all the damages the Ultimate Life Form put on him. Shadow, who is now pulling the poor hedgehog, said to him in a pissing mood, "Silver, get your ass up! This is what you get for forcing me to give you a tip! And attacking me before! I'll make sure for now on you're going to do what I wanted you to do!"

"Let's worry about that later, Shadow." Knuckles said in annoyance. " Besides, Silver wants to show Sonic something anyway."

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Sonic greets them in a awkward way, not wanting to make things worse for Silver.

"Don't bother ask why. Plus Silver here wants you to see something different." Shadow says in frustration.

"Don't tell me it's more of my game trailers! The future Sonic games haven't come up just yet, except for the upcoming Sonic Boom. And Sonic Lost World has been released several months ago." Sonic said in annoyance, getting off topic on what's going on.

"No, Sonic, it's not." Silver says, who is now wearing patches. "It just something completely different." Shadow starts letting go of him and looks around the house, glaring at it enitrely. "So this is your house, right? The last time I saw it was pretty weak furniture and setting."

"Hey!" Sonic cried. "I did most arranging around here. At least appreciate my style."

Shadow groaned. "Yeah, righ-." The U.L.F. stops, looks at the kitchen, runs to it, runs back with a toaster. He recognized this toaster! "Hey! You still have my toaster! How come I didn't get to hurt you when I have the chance?!"

"Oh, yeah. Well, you can have it back then, Shadow. Besides, I bought a new one anyway. See?" Sonic points to another toaster, which is brand new.

"Okay, I see your point there. Alright." Shadow puts down toaster after calming down. "So, anyhow, should we get this damn thing on the road?"

"Okay, sure." Sonic heads to his computer. "So, anyway? What is that you want us to look at, Silver?"

"Well, I'm not very sure of what it is, but it's from Hasbro." Silver said.

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles are not very happy to hear that question. This has made them stare at Silver with shocked eyes. "HASBRO?!"

Can't believing on what he just said, Shadow is now upset. "Are you really kidding me?! You actually never heard of Hasbro?! It's where Transformers comes from!" Knuckles agreed. "Exactly! Can't believe that you never actually know that." Tails has calm down, proclaims to Silver with a stern look, "Seems you never saw that in the future, did you?"

Silver didn't exactly heard of it, but it sound familiar. "Hey! It's new to me!" Goes to Sonic. "So Sonic? Mind if I type it down?"

"Sure." said the blue hedgehog. Silver is now type in the Google box Smile HD. He never actually heard of it before, but it worth a shot. "There we go." Watching this, Sonic has recognized what the futuristic hedgehog in typing. "Wait a sec...MY LITTLE PONY?! You never actually heard of My Little Pony?" Said the angered blue blur.

 _Wow._ Shadow thought. _It's about time that faker finally sees how ridiculous Silver is now! I wish he can do what i did to him earlier. He and i could_ _have get whatever we want with Silver!_

Silver finally realized what it's based on. "So that's what it is! Now I remember it now!"

"Why did you want us to watch about the Mane Six?" Tails asked, wondering why would he type this in.

"Because of this. Never seen it before, so I thought we could watch it together." Silver point out.

"Wow, Silver likes My Little Pony. I guess he's a official brony now. Hahaha." Shadow said in sarcasm.

"Shut up." said Silver in anger.

 _*The video starts playing.*_

Knuckles is now watching the intro. "Okay, why is the entire screen red?"

Tails says, "I don't know."

 _*Lyrics started to come out the speakers.*_

Sonic jumps with a shocking face. "Wow! Is this the same Smile song again? I remember Cream singing this before."

Tails doesn't agree to this "Somehow, I don't think this is the same thing. It's a remix."

Shadow starts complaining. "Okay, what the hell is this bull?! It sounds all girly and ridiculous!"

Knuckles started to realize why the song sounds familiar. "You know, it almost sounds like Amy's theme song, except it's more girlish than the other."

Silver looks at the creator's name. "Made by Dave Davey? So that's the guy who made this. No wonder why I found this familiar before."

Tails wonders where did he get this from. "Where did you found it anyway?"

Silver explains,"While I was on break."

Shadow shouts with attitude, "And of course didn't get my pizza done on time!"

Sonic, who is now annoyed by this, pouts, "Whatever."

 _*Pinkie Pie appears on the screen.*_

Knuckles, now amazed, says, "Wow. This animation looks great."

"Yeah, it's cool." said the fox. "But, what's up with that creepy smile?"

"Oh my god! It's like Amy in pony form!" Sonic somehow starts shivering.

 _What the hell is wrong with Sonic nowadays? Amy can't get over him, right?_ Shadow thought. "Sonic, stop acting like a damn baby! Get over it."

 _When is he going understand that Amy is the ONLY girl for him?!_ Silver thought. "She's not stopping anytime soon."

 _I just said that!_ the kitsune thought. "I thought I just said that earlier."

Knuckles is now too focused on the video. "Isn't just me or is Pinkie Pie's tail looks all two-dimensional?" The echidna point out.

"Say, I noticed that too." Sonic said. "Seems she's going to the picnic."

Tails started to put more effort and attention on the video. "Seems that Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity are there enjoying themselves. Wait. If it's a picnic, why there isn't any picnic basket?" Shadow started to get bored and irritated. "Okay, this video really sucks now. Look at those ponies! Always with those smiles. What a lousy joke."

Knuckles protested, "Well, at least they happy to see each other. You know you guys, what could possibly go wrong in this?"

Tails starts to notice that the pony is not slowing down. "Uh, Knuckles? I don't think it's a good time to say that, because she's not stopping."

 _WHAT?!_ Sonic thought. "Hey! I thought I'm the fastest around these parts!"

Silver now realized he really shouldn't point this out to the guys in the first place. _Man, i shouldn't done this._ He thought. Now he is watching the one thing that he never saw before. He notices that the pony have actually jumped."Oh god! What is she doing?!" Here comes the reactions.

"Whoa!" Sonic shockingly shouts while seeing Twilight getting kicked in the face

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Tails & Knuckles joined along with him

Silver cried out, "Now that's what I called unexpected."

Shadow, who is now feeling better while seeing Twilight's head off said, "That's...AWESOME! This is so much better than it was before!"

Sonic, who is now in shock, "What the hell, Pinkie Pie?! And the sad part that none of them run!"

Silver agrees, "Yeah! How come Rarity didn't even **MOVE**?"

Tails can't believe this either. "Please not Rarity! Please not-" Sees Rarity gotten punched in the head while shouting, "Oh, sick!"

Knuckles exclaims, "Now that's disgusting!"

Shadow, with a shocking smile says, "Wow. I bet that Applejack bitch is next."

Tails then now realized something. "Wait. Can Applejack take her?"

Sonic cried out,"I guess so-" _Aw, what the hell is she smiling about?!_ He thought, seeing Applejack smiling. "Applejack, you idiot! Why are you enjoying this monstrosity?! Get out of there!"

Knuckles thought, _Wow, Sonic. You're enjoying this in a awkward way, are you?_ Seeing Pinkie whacking Applejack, pouts out, "Someone's going to turned into applesauce. Big time!" Shadow seems to be enjoying himself. "Now this is good anima-" _Where the hell did that rainbow pony come from?!_ Started seeing Rainbow Dash, complains, "Aw, great! Not her! Take her out already!" Sonic seems to get more attention on this video. "RD, use Rainbow Kick!"

 _*Rainbow Dash dives, kicked Pinkie Pie in the face.*_

Sonic, Tails, Silver, & Knuckles all cried out, "OWNED!"

Shadow can't believe this. He is apparently enjoying this video, and now its getting more ridiculous to him. He is now hearing the singing again. "Stop with the singing! Get back to the action." Sonic notices something's wrong seeing Pinkie's fall to the ground. "Okay, what is up with that weakass fall? Didn't break the sound barrier?"

Tails agrees, "I guess not."

Knuckles sees the ears, points out, "Wow, she does have clean ears. Literally."

Silver started to wonder what is on her brain. "What's that on her brain?" He guess he spoked too soon. "Oh crap."

Shadow, with glee says, "Nice! A Kill-o-Meter! Now someone's pissed!"

Sonic points out, "More like Super Saiyan to me."

Tails says, "I agree with you, Sonic. Why didn't those girls just run off? It's that simple."

Knuckles then says, "Seems Applejack's face is messed up, just like Silver's."

Shadow is now disliking his "friends" comments. He growls, "Shut up, you boneheads! Don't hate on the badassness here!"

Sonic, seeing Pinkie Pie attacking, starts to notice the familiar move. "Oh my god! It's the Kamehameha!"

Tails, now in shock said, "Now that there is really messed up. No way Pinkie Pie can actually do that."

Sonic agrees, "Yeah, exactly-" Now he sees Pinkie Pie's face. "OH GOD!"

Knuckles, with more attention said, "Wow. She really does have some clean teeth. And Rainbow Dash's down."

Sonic,who is now seeing the organs out of RD's mouth, urged, "Uggggghhhhhhh!"

Tails groaned,"That's just nasty- " Sees Fluttershy in the video, cried out, "Oh no! Not Fluttershy!"

Silver protested, "She's the nicest girl in the group! Why take her out?!"

Shadow sees Pinkie Pie killed Fluttershy, cried out with laughter, "YEAH! Kill more!"

Sonic found this shocking that the "faker" is enjoying this, says to him, "Since when did you become a fan of blood and gore?! Didn't you react to any Creepypastas lately?"

Shadow groaned, "I don't care. And the only Creepypastas that I've seen is you in that retarded blue car and being EXE!"

Sonic was stunned. "Take that back! Of course, I got better license now! So, there!"

Shadow sighs in disgust, "Alright, fine."

Tails, questioning what's next say, "Say, what's in that cloud of dust any-"See Fluttershy beating up Pinkie Pie in his eyes. exclaimed, "Whoa! That was unexpected!"

Knuckles cheered out, "Go, Fluttershy, go!"

Sonic joined in, saying,"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"

Silver, with a smile says, "Nice fight scene! Does this make you feel better, Shadow?"

Shadow responds, "Not even close."

Sonic, with a amazed face exclaims,"WOW! Imagine if they put this in an episode in the series! That would be awesome!" _Why the hell did i say that? Bad move, Sonic._

The ultimate like form was very surprised for what the blue blur said. He haven't been this cocky ever since their encounter inside a jungle. (Sonic Heroes reference) He chuckles, "So you like blood and gore too, right? Sounds perfect for you."

Sonic responds, "Not funny, Shadow!"

Knuckles sees Fluttershy defeated, said in deep sorrow, "Oh no. Pinkie overpowered her! Now Equestria is doomed!" Shocking that the echidna actually know what the location of the ponies at.

Sonic was amazed by this, while looking at the video."Wow, a spirit bomb. I'm not sure if we can outrun from that, except me."

 _That Sonic. Always claims he's the fastest._ Shadow thought. "You realized she is going to destroy the ENTIRE planet, right?!"

Sonic says with disbelief, "Yeah, I know."

Knuckles,in shocking manner yells, "HERE COMES THE BOOM!"

 _*Pinkie Pie destroys the planet, video ends. That's the end of the first video.*_

"Seems you're right, Shade." The blue hedgehog commented. "You too Knuckles."

Tails, with a shocked face says, "Wow! She destroyed the entire planet!"

Silver puts his head down with eyes closed, says with guilt, "Here lies everyone on the planet.

 _Done already? Finally!_ "Okay, the video's done. Should we go now?!" Shadow asked.

Sonic responds, "Hey, you guys just got here! Chill 'ax! Besides, what else is on here anyway?" _I want to see what on earth did these creators did to this ponies. Sounds interesting. Hope the next one is more better than the other one._

Silver notices the next video, say to his friends, "Why not that one called Pinkie Pantsu? Sound Japanese."

Tails never heard of that word before. "Pantsu? That doesn't sound like a good thing to watch."

Sonic said, "Don't worry. It's probably something different." _I think._

The video plays. Let's just say this one is eye-dropping the mobions' eyes.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver all screamed together.

Shadow stutters, "What- What- What the hell is THIS?!"

Knuckles said in horrific manner, "This worse than watching Sega All-Stars!"

Tails cannot take this one! He said to his bro,"Sonic, please turn it off!"

Sonic freakily says,"Oh no! I think about to have a-" The hedgehog looks down, notices what he is having. "Great! I'm having it!"

Tails have just heard what his friend said. "Wait. Have what?"

Silver questions, "Okay, who made this?!"

Knuckles shouted again, "Please turn it off! Please turn it off!""

Silver pleaded, "No no no NOOOOOO!"

Sonic shouted, "I"M TURNING OFF NOW!" The hedgehog swiftly turned off the video and pressed the last one for today.

They all sigh in relief.

Shadow growls, "Silver, you're dead."

Silver signed, "I know."

Tails asked, "What else is on now?"

Sonic says with confession, "Well, it's called Cupcakes. Sound delicious."

Knuckles agrees,"Yeah it is."

*The video plays.*

Shadow, with a confused face said, "What's so different about this one? It's just Rainbow Bitch and Pinkie Pie making cupcakes."

Tails protested, "I actually heard that RD can't make actual cupcakes yet."

Sonic couldn't believe what his best friend just said. "Dude, you must have taken a bit of information. By the way, these two looked way too happy in this video."

Knuckles said, "Well, at least it's better than the last one."

Sonic sees PP releasing a hammer and whacked RD, said in surprise, "Whoa! What the-?!"

Tails sighs,"Here we go again. More gore."

Shadow groaned, "Hmm, I wonder what's different with this video."

Silver seems to enjoy this video for some odd reason. "WHOA! Someone's going to get killed. Saw style!"

Knuckles cuts in, "More like a fusion of the Saw series and Nightmare on Elm Street if you ask me."

Sonic say with a hypothesis, "Okay, let me recap this. The first video is all like Dragonball Z, the second was just plain sexual acts, and this one is just Saw."

Tails is now in shock about this. "I can't believe it! Pinkie Pie's turning Rainbow Dash into a tray of cupcakes! Now this so much messed up! What's next?! Creepypasta?! Amnesia?! Or just plain bloodfest?"

Sonic realized what game the kitsune is talking about. "Amnesia? Amnesia the Dark Descent, right? Is that some kind of PC game or something? Because if it's a My Little Pony version of it, I won't sleep for three hours."

Tails agreed, "Me neither."

Silver agrees, "Can't wait for this video to end. Anyone want pizza? I'm starved."

Sonic likes that idea. All that video did made him hungry. He is low on food, so he insists. "Yeah, sure. I'll do my bills later and probably grab a bite."

Tails chuckled, "I'll join in too! Just to get this nonsense out of my head." _And your "having" ans well._

Shadow sassed, "You're paying for your own pizzas, right? I want Silver to make my pizzas exactly the way I wanted."

Silver groans,"Why does it have to be me?!"

Sonic wonders the exact question. "You know, that is a good question. I get Sonic 06 is down the drain, but maybe because most folks out there don't pretty much like you."

Silver groaned, "Aw, come on!"

Knuckles suggests, "Should we get going to Pizza Hut? Oh, and Sonic, I heard that your girlfriend is coming around, so you better watch out."

Sonic sweat drops. "Well, Silver. I guess you're not alone on been treated unfairly."

Silver smiled, "Thanks Sonic."

Sonic started to notice something in the window. He looks at the window, and see a bunch of crossover characters fighting each other. "And here's the thing I don't get. Why does people always fighting behind our back? I mean really. It always happens." Shadow sees that as well. "Yeah, why does that always happen?"

Tails asked, "So guys, should we get going?"

Sonic starts shutting off the computer. "Okay, guys! Meet you there!" He runs in super speed to Pizza Hut. He hope he can get it fast before his "girlfriend" get there first.

Shadow groaned,"Great. There he goes again."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Like always."

Tails, Shadow, Silver, & Knuckles follows Sonic's trail to Pizza Hut, catching up to him.


End file.
